Millennium Shades
by Sanne-san
Summary: Kaiba never should've agreed to host to those two American exchange students... chaos will ensue.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, but the characters 'Neko' and 'Nataku' belong to me and my friend.

Millennium Shades

            Kaiba Seto was busily working on important CEO of a major corporation stuff when he noticed the time.

            "Oh no. I was supposed to go pick up those foreign exchange students today. There's still time, if I leave now, but…  This document can't wait that long."

            "Why don't you send me, oniisan?" Mokuba asked.  "I can go just as easily as you can."

            "You're right."  Seto opened his desk drawer and pulled out a few papers, which he handed to Mokuba.  "There's their flight information and the descriptions of themselves they sent a while back.

            "Wow, their Japanese is pretty good!" Mokuba commented, looking at the descriptions.  "Well, I guess I better get going.  See ya, oniisan."  Seto made no reply as he was already back to business.

*          *          *          *          *

            "Let's see… This is where their luggage should come out, so this is a good spot to wait," Mokuba said to himself, checking the papers Seto gave him.  He went over the descriptions one more time, to remind himself of what he was looking for.  "All right.  One's a guy with long brown hair and glasses named Natasha, but wants to be called 'Neko.'  Huh, wonder why he wants to be called 'cat'?  Anyway, the other's a girl with short red hair named Christina, but wants to be called 'Nataku.'"  With descriptions fresh in mind, Mokuba started to scan the crowd.

*          *          *          *          *

            "A-choo!  Wo-wo-wooah! thud! Owwwww."  Christina, also known as Nataku, sat indignantly on the floor, weighed down by baggage and rubbing her posterior.

            "Bless you.  Are you _sure_ you don't want me to help you with those?" Natasha, called Neko, asked her friend.  While Nataku was struggling with her five bags, Neko had already donned her backpack and her only other piece of luggage, a rolling suitcase, was ready and waiting.

            "I can handle it Neko!" Nataku said, trying to get up again.  Neko sighed and resumed scanning the crowd for their host.  She spotted a young boy who was looking around holding a paper with a familiar face drawn on the back.

            "Hey, 'Taku.  Did you draw Chichiri on the back of your letter?"

            "Huh? Oh. Yeah.  Wh- ah! thud! Ow." 

            "I think I see our ride."  Neko turned back to her friend to find her on the ground again.  "And you're the brawn? *Sigh* Give me the bags."

            "I can-"

            "Just give me the bags. It's like twenty feet. Come on!"

            "Fine!" 

            Neko reached over and took two of her friend's bags, slinging one over her shoulder and securing the other to the handle of Nataku's rolling suitcase.

            Nataku mock glared at Neko.  "Sure, make me feel like a dumbass."

            "You can hate me when we get there, okay?  Shall we?" she asked, taking both suitcases in hand.  Indicating direction with her chin: "He's over there."

            "Lez go!" Nataku said, taking the lead at first, but then dropping back to let Neko get in front. "On second thought, you talk to him, Neko."

            "Me?"

            "You were always better in Japanese that me!"

            "So?! Grr. All right. Wus."

            "So what if I am?"

            "Sigh" As they approached the boy, he noticed them and seemed to be checking something on the papers he was holding.  "Oi! Otoutosan! Konnichi wa." Neko called out.

            "What'er you doing! That's not very polite!" Nataku hissed.

            "He's like ten years old. Besides, you didn't want to talk so either put up or shut up."  Turning back to the boy, Neko said, "Anou… Kaiba Seto-san desu ka?"  The boy smiled and shook his head, causing all of his messy waist-length black hair to move.

            "Iie, boku wa Kaiba Mokuba desu.  Kaiba Seto-san wa boku no oniisan desu." Mokuba looked a little unsure as he asked, "Sore wa Nataku-san to Neko-san desu ka?"

            "Hai, sou desu.  Boku wa Neko desu. Kore wa Nataku-chan desu." Neko answered.  "Hajimemashite," she and Nataku said together.

            Mokuba looked a little confused, but continue on.  "Hajimemashite.  Ja, uchi ni ikimasen ka?"

            "Hai, ikimashou, ne."  With that, Mokuba nodded and led the girls to his waiting limo.

            "He...?  A limo?! Sugoi!  Our host must be rich!" Nataku exclaimed as the ever-present attendant led the two girls to deposit their bags in the trunk.

            "Looks like," Neko agreed as they climbed into the back seat with Mokuba.

            "Anou, Neko-san," Mokuba began.  [1]

            "Hm?"

            "I don't mean to be rude, and your Japanese is really good, but…"

            Neko smiled. "Go ahead Mokuba-kun.  I'm not gonna bite or anything."

            "Well, It's just that you've used 'boku' several times.  I don't know if your teacher told you but…"

            "I know, it's typically a guy word.  But it's also casual, ne?" Neko interrupted.  Mokuba nodded.  "Well, I'm being causal.  Besides, 'boku' is so much quicker both to write and say, it's just not fair that girls _have_ to use 'watashi' all the time.  So I don't plan to." [2]

            Mokuba looked a little stunned and said nothing.

            "Or in other words," Nataku finally piped in, "She just wants to be weird."

            "Psh! Like you don't use 'boku' also," Neko said, casting a sly glance at Nataku.

            "Yeah, well, I don't use it nearly as much as you…" Neko started laughing.  "Oh go… I don't know… Jump off a cliff or something!" Nataku growled at her friend while shaking a fist at her.

            Mokuba couldn't stand it anymore.  He burst out laughing, causing both girls to stop and look at him. Then they too started laughing, and the three continued to laugh and laugh.

[1] – From this point on, everything spoken is in Japanese unless otherwise specified.  This is for the ease of the reader as well as the fact that I'm too lazy to try to write much more complicated things in Japanese.  

Oh yeah, all the Japanese before here translates as follows:

            "Hey! Little brother! Hello!  Um… Are you Seto Kaiba?"

            "No, I'm Mokuba Kaiba.  Seto Kaiba is my older brother.  Are you Nataku and Neko?"

            "Yes, that's right.  I'm Neko.  She's Nataku."

            "Pleased to meet you."

            "Pleased to meet you.  So, shall we go home?"

            "Yes, let's go.

[2] – For anyone who doesn't know, 'boku' is the Japanese word for 'I' used typically only by guys.  'watashi' is the polite way to say 'I' and can be used by anyone, but girls use it almost exclusively.

Other stuff – this is my first Yu-gi-oh fanfic and I don't know where it's going (and the title was just kinda pulled out of the air… so don't ask. ^^;) But there's gonna be lots of weird stuff happening, after all, Kaiba's hosting two 'crazy Americans' who will be living up to the name, and then some.  Comments and suggestions would be appreciated if you've got any ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, but the characters 'Neko' and 'Nataku' belong to me and my friend.

Millennium Shades

            "Hey, Mokuba.  Is that a game store?"

            Yeah, I think so."

            "Could we stop for a minute?"

            "Yeah, we won't take long."

            "Sure, I guess.  Oniisan is probably too busy to notice if we're late."

            All right!  Be right back!"

*          *          *          *          *

            "Man! I wonder what's gonna happen next?" Jounichi wondered aloud.

            "Huh?" Yuugi asked.  Yuugi's Grandpa was out running errands so Yuugi and Jou were watching the store.

            "I said, 'I wonder what's gonna happen next?' I mean, it seems that we haven't had any rest since we got back form the Duelist Kingdom.  First that Rebecca, then we had to go save Kaiba from his own game, then Otogi with his Dungeon Dice…"

            "Yeah, I know what you mean," Yuugi agreed.  "Irasshaimase!" he called to the two girls who had just walked in.  The brunette looked over but the redhead went straight for the display cases.

            "Hi!  We're just looking, but we'll let you know if we find something," the brunette said as the redhead said: "Sugoi! A Flame Swordsman!"  The brunette smiled and joined her friend.

            "That redhead's got good taste, ne Yuugi?" Jou grinned.

            Before Yuugi could reply, an excited squeal rang out and Yuugi and Jou both looked up to see the brunette dash for the display of Duel Monsters plushies.  The redhead looked up in confusion, which soon turned to starry-eyed happiness.  She let out a happy "Squee!" as she ran over to join her friend.  They both immediately grabbed Dark Magician plushies and gave them experimental hugs.

            "Yep, I have to agree.  They _do_ have good taste," Yuugi returned grinning.  Jou mock growled back.

            The two girls brought their prizes up to the counter.  "We found something," the brunette said, smiling.  Yuugi happily rung the two girls up and told them to come back anytime as they took their plushies and left smiling.

            "Well that was kinda strange," Jou commented, still staring at the door.

            "Yeah, but they seemed nice enough," Yuugi said, making sure everything got put in its proper place behind the counter.

            "I guess so," Jou said as a limo drove past the little store.  "Hey wasn't that…"

            "Hmm? Did you say something Jou?" Yuugi asked looking up.

            "No. Nothin'," Jou smiled at his friend.  *Why on earth would Kaiba be around here anyway? * Jou thought to himself, dismissing the thought almost a quick as it came.

*          *          *          *          *

            "Well, here we are!" Mokuba announced as the limo pulled to a stop in front of a huge building.  He had been quite amused when Neko and Nataku had returned with Dark Magician plushies.  * I wonder what oniisan will think of them, * he mused to himself.  The three exited the limo and Mokuba said "Your new home," displaying his home with a sweep of his arm.

            Nataku and Neko stared in awed silence at the huge house, until the silence was broken by the very undignified squeak of a squeaky toy.  They all turned to the source to find Nataku's Dark Magician plushie sitting on the ground.  Confused, Nataku picked her plushie up and squeezed it a few times.  No sound.  Then she tried dropping it, and sure enough it squeaked.

            "How weird," Neko commented.

            "You're telling me," Nataku replied with a suspicious look at her plushie before she once again tucked it safely in her arms.

            "Yeah. Anyway, I guess we should get our stuff, huh?" Neko said, turning towards the back of the limo.

            "Oh, the servants already got it.  They probably took it right to your rooms," Mokuba said.

            "Okay…" Neko said turning back, not at all used to having servants of any kind.

            "Why don't I see if oniisan has a minute to meet you?"

            "Sure."

            "Sounds good," Nataku said with a shrug.

            "All right then.  Follow me."

            After giving the two girls a brief tour of the house, Mokuba led them up to Kaiba's home office where he was working, watching a press conference about some Egyptian museum exhibit, and talking on the phone at the same time.

            "Hi, oniisan," Mokuba said when his brother put the phone down.  "I told you I could get them just as easily."

            "So these are the exchange students, huh?" The brown haired executive said looking up.  "Hmm, I thought one was a boy."

            "I'm the one who used 'boku,'" Neko admitted.  "I'm Natasha.  Call me Neko," she said, giving a small bow.  Nataku followed suit, also bowing.

            "I'm Christina.  Call me Nataku."

            "Kaiba Seto.  I'd love to stay and chat, but I have some business to attend to.  If you'll excuse me," Kaiba said, preparing to leave.  On his way out, he stopped to address Mokuba.  "I shouldn't be too long, but would you mind getting our guests settled in?"

            "Sure.  No problem, oniisan."  Kaiba smiled and ruffled Mokuba's hair a bit before leaving.

            "Well, he seems a bit…" Nataku trailed off, not quite sure what she was going to say.

            "That's what a lot of people think, but you gotta remember that he's the president of Kaiba Corp.  He's not so bad once you get to know him," Mokuba said.

            "Wha? He's the _president_? Of his own company? What grade's he in?"

            "He's a first year in high school."

            "No kidding?" Nataku asked as Neko let out a low whistle.

            "Well, why don't we get you guys settled in?" Mokuba said, leading the girls off to see their rooms.

Notes – Umm… I have no idea why Mokuba didn't go in the game store with the girls, he just didn't.  Other things… the squeaking plushie is a long story and just kind of random, so don't mind it, and if you haven't figured it out, this is basically at the beginning of season three just before Kaiba get Obelisk the Tormentor.  Oh yeah, I'm trying to use the Japanese names for characters, but I'm going to use the American names for the cards and anyone whose Japanese name I don't know. Okay? Okay.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, but the characters 'Neko' and 'Nataku' belong to me and my friend.

Millennium Shades

            The next day, Kaiba was waiting quite impatiently next to his limo in front of his school.

            "Where are they?! School ended ten minutes ago!" he muttered to himself, trying to ignore the looks he was getting from the other students.  Most were unused to seeing Kaiba stay any length of time after school, Yuugi and his friends included.

            "Hey Kaiba!  What's going on?" Yuugi asked as he and his friends, Jounichi, Anzu, and Honda, walked up to the CEO.

            "Yeah, you're usually gone by now.  You waitin' for someone? " Jou added.

            "Yes, I'm waiting for someone," Kaiba answered tersely, then went back to watching the school's doors.

            "Jeez, talkative as ever I see," Joey mumbled as Kaiba spotted the two he was waiting on.  The two girls easily spotted Kaiba and half-ran over to him.

            "Gomen nasai, Kaiba-san!  We didn't mean to keep you waiting!" The first, Neko, said stopping a few feet away.  "Nataku was taking forever to change…"

            "Neko! I didn't take that long!" Nataku exclaimed indignantly coming up behind her friend.

            "Do you two go to this school?" Yuugi asked, recognizing the two from the game shop yesterday.

            "Huh? Oh! It's the guys from that game store! Yeah, we go to this school.  Now anyway," Nataku said.

            "Then where are you uniforms? Or have you received them yet?" Anzu asked eyeing the two girls.

            Instead of the uniform that Anzu, and every other girl at the school, was wearing, Neko wore carpenter style blue jeans with a hole in the right knee, a faded black v-neck shirt with an unbuttoned green button-down shirt over it, and brown hiking boots.  In the way of accessories, she wore three belts with silver buckles (one normally, the other two diagonally across her hips, one of which sported a dueling deck case), a pair of fingerless black gloves, a black ribbon choker and a necklace with an ankh on it, the long bar of which was a crystal.

            Nataku, on the other hand, wore a beige midriff-bearing turtleneck, black, hip-hugging jeans with a slight flare at the ends and simple black shoes. Over this, she also wore a full-length black trench coat with red lining.  She too wore a necklace with an ankh, though hers was a simple metal charm, and one black belt with a silver buckle.  She also had a dueling deck case, but hers was on a strap around one of her thighs.

            "We've received our uniforms," Neko admitted, "but we're not going to willingly wear them outside of school."

            "Why not?" Anzu asked, not seeing anything _that_ bad about the uniforms.

            "Well…" Neko started.

            "First off: they're pink.  Secondly: the skirt is way too damn short.  And third: the bows are ridiculous," Nataku said bluntly, beating Neko to it.  Neko sighed.

            "Yeah, basically what she said.  Though I was trying to find a nicer way to say it."  Nataku just shrugged as Anzu tugged a little at the hem of her skirt.   "Anyway, I'm Neko and this here's Nataku," Neko said by way of introduction.  "We're both third years."  Yuugi-tachi followed suit and the girls learned that they were all first years, like Kaiba.

            "Really, Yuugi-kun? You're a first year in high school? I would've pegged you for a sixth year elementary, or maybe a first year in junior high.  I mean, my brother's about your height, and he's a sixth year elementary," Neko said innocently, before realizing her mistake as Yuugi pouted and looked down. "Aa! I'm sorry Yuugi-kun!"

            "Don't worry, she didn't mean it to be mean.  We're the short people in our group too," Nataku added, trying to make him feel better as Kaiba cleared his throat.

            "I have a company to run," he said simply, his arms crossed.

            "Aa, Kaiba-san!  Sorry.  Forgot all about you.  Eto…" Nataku and Neko looked at each other, then back at Kaiba.

            "Anou… You can go ahead Kaiba-san.  We'd like to talk to Yuugi-tachi some more."  Kaiba huffed but handed Nataku a card before turning to leave.

            "Huh? What's…"

            "Call if you need a ride home," was all Kaiba said before he shut the door.

            "It's so weird living with a rich guy," Neko said a moment after the limo had pulled away.  Nataku nodded in agreement while pocketing the card.

            "So," Yuugi asked, "What do you guys want to do?"

Notes- The whole 'third year' 'first year' thing is the way they tell grade level.  1–6 elementary is 1–6 grades; 1–3 middle/junior high is 7-9 grades; 1-3 high school is 10-12 grades.  I know they're actually only 9th graders, but I made them 10th grades so we all go to the same school.  Another thing I know, but I'm changing: all the bios I've read say Yuugi's 5 feet tall.  I don't buy that.  If he's 5 feet, that makes everyone else about 7.  Doesn't work for me, so Yuugi is now about 4 feet tall.  Oh yeah, FYI Nataku and Neko are 5'3 and 5'1 respectively.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, but the characters 'Neko' and 'Nataku' belong to me and my friend.

Millennium Shades

            Eventually their wandering led them to Kaiba Land, a place for the general public to enjoy Kaiba's holographic dueling arenas.

            "Hey, do you guys duel?" Yuugi asked the two girls.

            "Yeah, a little," Neko said, casting Nataku a slight grin.

            "You two want to duel? Just a friendly duel of course," Yuugi invited.

            "Yeah right," Jou said.  "Don' let his innocent look fool ya.  Yuugi here won the Duelist Kingdom tournament!"

            "Really?" Nataku asked.  "Way to go."

            "Thanks," Yuugi said blushing a little, "But Jou-kun is a good duelist too.  He made second place in duelist Kingdom."  Jou grinned.

            "Well natural-"

            "You're kidding, right?" Nataku asked.

            "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Jou demanded as Honda held him back.  "I'm a great duelist!"

            Nataku looked at him.  "Really." she said in obvious disbelief.

            "Well why don't you show her what a good duelist you are," Neko suggested.  All looked at her.  "You can duel Nataku and I'll duel Yuugi-kun."

            Jou seemed to consider the idea for a minute before agreeing.  Yuugi too agreed.

            "I was thinking we could double duel, but two singles are fine with me."

            "Alright then. Let's see if we can't get a dueling arena.  Have you two ever dueled in one of those before?" Honda asked.  The Americans both shook their heads.

            "Then you're in for a treat!  Kaiba-san's arenas practically bring the duel monsters to life!" Yuugi said happily as they entered Kaiba Land.

            After promptly running into Mokuba (and with a great deal of his help), the group was able to secure an arena for their duels.

            "So who's up first? Yuugi-kun and Neko-san or Jou-kun and Nataku-san?" Anzu asked.

            "I don't care either way," Yuugi said, being perfectly amiable while Jou's only comment was "I'm ready whenever she is."

            The decision left to them, the two girls looked at each other.  "Coin toss?" Neko suggested.  "Loser goes first."  Nataku nodded assent and Neko reached into her pocket, pulling out a large handful of change and presenting it to Nataku.  Nataku fished out a 100-yen piece and Neko dumped the rest back into her pocket.

            "Call it." Nataku said, flipping the coin.

            "Heads."

            "Tails. You go first."

            "Rats!"  Neko stuck out her tongue, but pulled out her deck and made her way to her side of the arena as Yuugi did the same.  "Don't worry Nataku! I'll make this as short as I can," she called back smirking.

            Jou started snickering.  "I don't know what kind of duelists you had back home, but Yuugi won the Duelist Kingdom tournament.  He's one of the best! This isn't gonna be no walk in the park for you."

            Neko glared at him with a small smile.  "Alright, Jou-kun.  You owe me a duel," and turned back to face Yuugi without another word.

            "You keep diggin' the hole deeper," Nataku muttered, shaking her head.

            "Wha?"

            "Never mind.  Just watch and see what you're in for."

            "You can go first, Yuugi-kun."

            "You sure Neko-san?"  She nodded.  "Okay, I'll try to go a little easy on you at first."

            "Whatever you say," was all she said, though she shook her head as well.

            "Alright."  Yuugi drew his first hand only to gape in amazement. "I know I said I'd go easy, but this is ridiculous!  Oh well; I'll put the Celtic Guardian in attack mode and end my turn.  Your move."

            "How could you?!" Yuugi looked up shocked, as did everyone else except Nataku, who was used to this kind of thing.  "How you put the Celtic Guardian in such a vulnerable position?! You're just doing this to make me feel bad aren't you?" Neko continued as she drew her cards, frowning at the results.  "You guys aren't helping either!" she said, apparently to her deck.

            "I'm so sorry Celtic Guardian!  I play Nekogal #2, equipped with Black Pendant," the already 1900 attack monster was raised to 2400, "and… I'm sorry!  …attack your monster!"  The cat-girl on the field carried out its orders and Neko whined as Yuugi's Celtic Guardian disintegrated and Yuugi's life points fell from 2000 to 1000.  " Wai! This is horrible!  At least when it's just cards you can't see them getting destroyed!  I'm sorry Celtic Guardian! I place a magic card face down and end my turn. * sniff * Your move."

            There were blinks all around, though whether they were more for Neko's behavior or at the fact that Yuugi was already down by half his life points was up for debate.  After a moment, Neko again reminded Yuugi that it was his turn.

            "Oh! Yeah, right."  He drew his card and smiled.  "Alright! He's never let me down before! I play the Dark Magician in attack mode!"

            "Noo! Not again!" Neko wailed, biting her lip.  "Summoning him activated my Trap Hole.  You're so mean!" she said as the magician was destroyed.

            "He's not going down that easy! I play Monster Reborn!"  Yuugi played the card from his hand and the Dark Magician reappeared.  "Now, Dark Magician, attack her Nekogal!" The magician attacked, the cat-girl was destroyed, Neko's Life Points dropped by 100 and Yuugi's dropped by 500."

            "Huh? What happened there?!" Jou asked.

            "The Black Pendant she was equipped with.  It inflicts 500 direct damage when it's sent to the graveyard," Neko informed him.

            "I guess that ends my turn. Your move," Yuugi said.

            Neko drew her card, and looked at the card and her deck several times before starting to laugh. "You're not being very nice today," she admonished her deck.  "Ah, well.  I've learned to listen to you so I'll do it, mean as it is.  I play my Dark Magician, in attack mode, and equip him with a Malevolent Nuzzler.  And, as much as I hate it, Dark'll attack your Dark Magician." Neko's Dark did as he was bidden and took out both Yuuigi's magician and the rest of his life points.  The arena was quiet for the next few seconds.

            "That's it? It's over?" Honda marveled.

            "Wow," was all Anzu could manage.

            "I don't believe it," Jou muttered.

            "Che, over already? You went much too easy on me!  Or maybe my deck was just too eager for a decent duel," Neko turned to said cards, "weren't ya?"  She picked up her deck and made her way out of the dueling area, praising her deck for the win.

            "Seesh, is she always like that?" Jou asked.

            "Yep, but you can see the results she gets," Nataku affirmed.  "We're up," she reminded him.

            "Alright, alright.  Don't expect me to go easy on you though!" Jou answered as the two took their places and prepared to duel.

Notes: Yay! Chapter four! Finally.  Would this count as a cliff?  I know the duel is ridiculously short, but duels are hard to write! Too much to keep track of!  And I have to write another one next! Bleah! Ah well, I already have it plotted, I just have to write it out, so chapter 5 shouldn't take too long.  Anyway, please review and tell me what you liked or didn't like.


End file.
